Royal High (Snippet Re-upload)
by SomeRandomSlytherin
Summary: Royal High is a prestigious school for royalty that seems like a dream. For bashful Princess Ellie, it's a nightmare. Not only does she feel like she doesn't belong, she underestimates herself. Not to mention a group of mean girls who make it worse. She'll experience the many dramas of high school, with crushes, struggle, hope, and... evil? (AU; all characters are OC's.) Rated K
1. Snippet 1, Arrival

**Royal High**

"But mom, why do I have to go to this school?" Ellie yelled.

"Dear, it's a special school for royalty. You don't need to be going to a school for villagers." Her mom, Queen Esmay replied.

Ellie tried so very hard to plead with her mother, but the queen wouldn't budge.

"What am I supposed to do at a royal school anyways?" Ellie asked quietly.

"Well, read the paper," her mom said, handing Ellie a scroll.

Ellie's heart pounded as she read over the long piece of parchment.

She knew there was no use fighting her mother, but she always felt like she didn't belong in royalty because her mom was hardly known in the world and she was sure no one even knew who she was.

Ellie sighed.

"Okay," she said softly.

"Good, now that we've discussed this, I must tell you that you that you will be going to look at the school next week to pick out your dorm and locker and also they will give us more information." Her mom hugged her.

"Should I pack my gowns?" Ellie asked, trying to change the subject.

"We'll ask next week, I need to go to a meeting, okay?" Queen Esmay looked at her daughter. "Darling, you're so beautiful, you'll be popular in no time." Her mother assured her.

Ellie headed up to her room, doubting highly that she would be popular at all.

She looked around and decided to lay on her bed in her nightgown to think everything over.

"I can't believe this is my last two weeks sleeping here for the next four years." She thought, sadly.

She glanced to the doors of her balcony and quietly got up out of bed and opened them, letting the gentle night breeze flow in softly. She sat on her chair on the balcony gazing at the moon and stars and then stood up and closed her doors and went to bed.

Wiping her eyes, she tried her best to look forward to Royal High.

It was a sunny afternoon, the day Princess Ellie would be going to take a look at her new school.

"Are you ready, My Dear?" Her father called.

"Yes, Papa." Ellie replied, smoothing her already smooth hair. "Are you coming with us?" She asked, standing on the final step of the stairs.

"No, My Dear. I'm sorry, but I have business to attend to," he answered.

Ellie frowned slightly, but nodded.

She hugged her dad goodbye and then stepped into the chariot in a simple white gown that went to her knees with a big skirt. The top was embroidered with white gemstones that glimmered in the sun.

Once they arrived, a tall school that looked like five separate castles merged into one shone in the sun, making her nerves shoot up like crazy.

"Woah," Ellie said, discreetly wiping sweat off her forehead.

She saw many other chariots and limos arrive at the school, students stepping out of them looking just about as nervous as Ellie .

A man came up and opened the door and Ellie stepped down onto the step, looking up at the school in awe.

"I hope you like it here, Princess Ellie." the man said, bowing slightly.

Princess Ellie curtsied in response and felt her face flush.

She walked up the grand steps to the front door with her mother right beside her. Another man that looked like a guard opened one of the big glass doors for them.

"Thank you, good sir." Queen Esmay said briefly.

Inside was a big open area with window near the ceiling that emitted golden afternoon light and cast a lovely glow onto a giant fountain in the center of everything. Fancy lockers lined the walls on the left, but to the right were two classrooms and the office. There was another set of stairs that surely led to more classrooms and other things Ellie couldn't quite see yet.

"Wow," Ellie said, her heart racing with excitement.

She saw many students, but one that caught her eye was the girl in front of her in the line for the office.

She wore a bright pink gown that has an asymmetrical skirt, with a sheer overlay, and small pink heels, with a cardigan sweater, and to top it off, her crown was golden with pink jewels. She had dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes.

"Ah, Princess Victoria!" the office person said, ushering the dark haired girl inside.

"Hello." Victoria curtsied.

"Princess Victoria?" Ellie asked herself. _The daughter of _the _Queen Marianna? _she shouted in her mind.

"Wow." Ellie mumbled, feeling her excitement decrease.

After Victoria, Ellie and her mom stepped into the office.

"Princess Ellie." The office lady said.

"Hello," Ellie said quietly, curtsying.

"Here's a map of the school, your schedule, where you can get your books, and also, you will be given a dorm key once you have claimed your dorm. Also, here is your keycard that you can use to purchase meals, drinks, clothing, and more." The office lady smiled.

"Thank you." Queen Esmay said. "Ready to go find a dorm?" her mom asked Ellie.

Ellie nodded, excited.

They walked up the other long stairway when they reached a door that said 'Sleeping Chambers' and two tall doors.

"I'm guessing the door painted pink is for girls." Ellie chuckled.

"I'm guessing so." Her mother smiled.

Ellie opened the door, walked up a stairway, and saw many other girls looking for the perfect dorm.

"How about this one, Ellie?" her mother asked pointing Dorm 301. "Sounds good." She walked inside the dorm. "There are two seperate rooms in one?" Ellie asked, staring at the two doors.

She walked into the room on the left and gasped. There was a nice window by a big desk with a computer and bookshelf a mini closet and a big bed with lights hung from the ceiling, giving the room a comforting feel.

"This one works," Ellie said.

"Okay." Queen Esmay smiled.

They went to one of the guards and told her what dorm they would like. The guard fumbled through a couple keys and handed Ellie one labeled 301.

"Thank you." Ellie smiled.

She walked around to see her classes, particularly enjoying how big the art room was. There was a student lounge, a cafe, vending machines, more lockers, clubs, a gym, the cafeteria, then she saw the music room and squealed.

"Can we go see the music room?" She asked, her brown eyes lit with excitement.

Her mother nodded and chuckled.

She nearly ran towards the entrance, and then opened the door to a big room filled with instruments.

She picked up a viola and played one of her favorite songs, playing every note perfectly and ending with one last sweet note.

"You are so good at that." her mother said.

Ellie smiled and curtsied.

She went over to a piano and played a few random keys, listening to the satisfying _plink_.

Then she looked at the guitars and admired each shiny instrument. She then looked to the right where there was an area set up specifically for singing.

Ellie froze and pretended like she didn't notice.

"Honey, why don't you sing?" her mother asked excitedly.

"Oh, I'm not that good." Ellie's face flushed, hastily looking back at the guitars.

"Honey, your amazing, I hear you in the shower."

Ellie's face flushed even more. "Uh, let's go, " she said, cursing her shower singing moments.

Her mother shrugged. "Okay."

They then went outside and saw the swimming pool and a football field.

A couple guys were throwing a football back and forth.

"This school is amazing," Ellie said, deep in her admiring state.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it now." her mom smiled.

"Well, I mean I'm sort of excited… I'm still nervous about meeting people..." Ellie said.

Her mother chuckled. "Alright, let's find you a locker." Queen Esmay said.

After scanning almost fifteen lockers, Ellie finally decided on locker number five since one through four had already been taken and then made the code her birth year.

"That's a good code." Her mother smiled.

Ellie nodded and smiled.

They then went home after finding out everything and getting everything done.

They discovered students would go a day early to decorate, and that would basically be the first day of school to get used to a night in their new dorms and to adjust to the school.

The thought of it made Ellie's blood run cold.

"Just breathe… it'll be okay," Ellie reminded herself, "eventually." she mumbled

Less than a week later, Ellie was watching her maids take her luggage to the limousine.

She hugged her mom and dad at least a dozen times already and hardly walked out of her room.

They couldn't ride with her that day, the students had to arrive by themselves.

Before Ellie knew it, she was standing in front of the limo, hugging her mom and dad for the final time in a while.

"I'll miss you both so much," Ellie said with tears in her soft brown eyes.

"Ellie, you'll be fine, I promise you." Queen Esmay assured her, handing her a handkerchief.

Ellie nodded as her dad hugged her as well.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Ellie said, hugging them both one more time.

Then she sat down in the seat in her lilac purple dress that had an asymmetrical skirt that was only one layer, and the top had mesh sleeves and little purple gems.

Her hair was styled straight, and her crown was placed perfectly on her light brown hair.

She stared out the window the whole way, then finally she saw the big school glimmering the same way it did the first time she saw it this time seeing many more students than she had seen the last time she was there, and she guessed that there were probably many more inside.

The door was opened for her, and Ellie stepped out as she had before, but this time, alone.

An assistant came and helped Ellie and her maids carry her luggage in. When she reached her dorm, she unlocked the door and stepped to the right room.

Inside, it was the same as before, except for the afternoon light poured in through the windows onto the floor with a golden glow .

The assistant and maids curtsied and bowed and then left.

Ellie began to unack, opening all the boxes and starting to put stuff away. She hung each of her dresses on a gold hanger and neatly placed her shoes on the floor, she then looked at her bed, already perfectly made with a lilac purple blanket and two big pillows with white pillowcases. She placed two purple throw pillows on the bed as well, standing back to admire the look of it.

On her nightstand, she put a few books, her crown box, a jewelry box, a lamp, and an alarm clock. Right next to her bed, she put a fuzzy white rug and her favorite slippers on top.

On her desk, Ellie admired the computer and looked out the window, seeing some other girls through their windows also putting things away and also saw students walking around outside.

Ellie continued putting her things away and put her new backpack she'd been given on her desk, along with hanging up a list of daily reminders, such as homework and school events, she then put up a calendar, and a pencil cup filled with many pens and pencils right underneath.

A light knock at her door alarmed her slightly but she brushed away her surprise and opened the door, seeing a guard standing there. "Excuse me miss, sorry to interrupt, but all students must go to the auditorium. Do you need me to escort you?" He asked.

"No, but thank you," Ellie replied kindly, curtsying.

The guard walked to the room by hers and told the other girl, who Ellie didn't quite catch the sight of the same thing.

Ellie began walking toward the auditorium, consulting at the map she was given less than a week ago.

She saw Princess Victoria, dressed in a baby pink gown that reached to her toes, the skirt topped with at least 5 layers of tulle, and she wore pink flats that peeked out from under her dress. Her crown was the same, and she wore pink stud earrings and a pink crystal necklace.

Ellie didn't realize she was staring until Victoria scoffed, "Geez, stare much, creep?"

Ellie was snapped out of her admiring state, as her face flushed with embarrassment.

Victoria's four friends chuckled.

Ellie turned and continued walking to the auditorium, doing her best to avoid accidentally bumping into people.

She finally reached the auditorium door and sat in the back, hoping no one else would sit by or near her.

A tall and elegantly dressed woman with reddish brown hair streaked with gray held in a tight bun stepped up to the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome, Royal High Students. We hope you like our school, and we hope you enjoy everything we have prepared for you. First, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Principal Harlow." Principal Harlow smiled, looking at all the students, a little more than half of them girls. "I'd also like to go over the rules. Rule number one, you must be in your dorms by two am. Rule number two, stealing is not tolerated. Rule three, you must turn in all homework and assignments on time, you will get one warning then suspension, and finally, expelled." Principal Harlow said.

Ellie's heart raced with nerves.

"Rule number four, you are expected to behave like Princes and Princesses. And finally, Rule five, anyone who is not royalty will be kicked out immediately. If you find anyone who isn't royalty or is pretending, report it to me or any of the staff. The staff is here to help you with anything that you need. You have been given all your books, and you have a computer to do homework and assignments on. Enjoy yourselves, and you may go explore now." She finished.

Ellie stood up along with many other students as Principal Harlow waved them out.

She had already finished unpacking, so she decided to explore. Looking through the halls, and avoiding many people, she finally decided to find the library.

Once she found it and walked in and immediately noticed that there were rows and rows of shelves that were filled with books, all shiny and new. She searched through the shelves, admiring each one with a light touch of her fingertips.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, looking at a book that she had read a while ago, but didn't own.

She reached up carefully to try and grab the book but couldn't reach it.

She proceeded to stand on her tiptoes, something her mother always told her not to do, but she still couldn't quite reach it.

Cursing her shortness, she looked over and saw someone and decided to ask for help.

Thinking they were staff she asked, "Excuse me, but could you help me reach this book?" When the person glanced up, she realized it was a Prince with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were a worker, I'll go find someone else." She hurried to say, her face flushed with embarrassment as she turned to walk away.

He stopped her. "Oh, that's quite alright, I'm still capable to help. What book do you need?" he asked.

She blushed. "Uh… that one. On the top shelf." She pointed to it the best she could, feeling beyond embarrassed now.

He reached up and grabbed it easily, handing the book to her.

"Here you are." He said, and Ellie smiled.

"Thank you," she replied.

"My names Prince Edward. And you are?" he asked.

"My names Princess Ellie, daughter of-"

"Queen Esmay?" He interrupted.

Ellie blushed more. "Wow, I'm surprised you know her." She said quietly, clutching the book to her chest.

"Of course I know her, I know all royalty. However, I didn't know she had a daughter until yesterday." He said, his eyes widened once he realized what he'd said.

"Not surprised " Ellie muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Oh, well I didn't mean it like that, I studied a while ago and it didn't say-"

Ellie cut him off. "No, really, It's okay. I understand. I'm not offended." she smiled in assuring way, though it faltered only a little.

"Well, okay. If you say so." Edward smiled back, seeming relaxed.

Ellie continued to blush and began fidgeting with the book in her now sweaty hands.

"Well, I best be going, I need to go unpack," he said.

"Thanks for the help." Ellie squeaked.

He nodded, smiled, and walked away.

Ellie's heart fluttered a little.

She then headed to the cafe, hoping to figure out something to do.

A couple students were already in line, so she quickly stepped in the back of the line, opening her book to pass the time.

She heard a group of girls coming, by the sound of it, all were wearing high heels and giggling.

"This school is _amazing_." a girl with a sing songy voice gushed.

"I know, right?" another girl with a african accent replied.

They sounded like Victoria and her group.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't mind if we stepped in front of you, would you?" Victoria asked Ellie, who was nervously closing her book.

"Um…" Ellie mumbled quietly, staring at her feet.

"Please?" Victoria said, sounding very impatient.

"Uh…" Ellie said even quieter.

"FOR QUEEN'S SAKE, MOVE!" Victoria yelled, in a demanding and yet remarkably queen like tone.

Ellie moved to the side, letting them all in front of her and then stepped behind one of her chuckling friends who had curly black hair and dark skin.

When she was finally first in line, she scanned the menu real quick, still holding her book.

"Do you know what you want?" the lady asked after a minute or so.

Ellie nodded.

"I would like your Iced Mocha Frappuccino, and also a chocolate chip muffin," Ellie said.

"Okay, your total if seven dollars and ninety-four cents." the lady replied, tapping the cash register.

Ellie reached into her book bag and pulled out her keycard.

The lady scanned the card and handed it back.

"Thank you," Ellie said.

The lady nodded with a kind smile.

Ellie went to wait, inching away from where Victoria and her friends were sitting.

"Princess Alexandra." someone called.

A blonde haired girl with blue eyes, curvy figure, and a knee length teal one layer dress got out of her seat and grabbed a straw and poinked it through the opening of her drink.

Ellie realized she was the one with the sing songy voice from earlier and Queen Jennalin's daughter, the world's second most known queen.

Victoria's mom, Queen Marianna, was the first.

After watching them all go get their drinks, she figured out the other three girls' names.

Third Most Popular, Princess Hayley, daughter of Queen Clarissa, honey blonde haired and brown eyed, she was a little on the short side .

Fourth Most Popular, Princess Monica, daughter of Queen Aria. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and a much darker brown than Victoria's. Her eyes were a friendly, yet strange murky green.

And lastly, Princess Jayda, daughter of Queen Zianna. She was curly black haired and dark skinned, her eyes were a light brown and she was by far the most sassy looking of the group.

All of them were finely dressed and all had the air of snobbiness, yet high authority.

"Princess Ellie." a person called.

Ellie got up and grabbed her drink and muffin, unable to help but wonder if she really needed to eat the muffin, as all of Victoria's group were perfectly skinny, except Alexandra, but even then, she still looked flawless.

She overheard Victoria saying, "Who's she the daughter of?" In a annoyed and disgusted tone

Hayley responded, "She's the daughter of the lame unknown Queen Esmay." She scoffed.

"Eww." The rest of them said dramatically in unison.

Ellie walked away and went to her dorm, her hand gripping the cold frappuccino rather tightly.

She sat down at her desk sipping her coffee and setting up her account on her computer, hoping to take her mind off things.

She'd been working on some things for a couple of hours when she heard a voice over the intercom announced,

"All Royal High Students must be heading to their dorms soon to get some shut-eye. We are excited to see you all tomorrow for your first official day of school." A voice that sounded like Principal Harlow said.

Ellie then turned off her computer and threw away her trash before grabbing her pajamas.

She dressed quietly in her favorite comfy white cotton tee and soft pajama pants.

She then got in bed and flicked out her light, laying in the darkness for a few minutes worrying about the next day, eventually turning over and going to sleep.

The next day, Princess Ellie woke up to her loud, and annoying, alarm.

She reached her arm over and pressed the button, pausing to yawn when she heard the intercom saying, "Good morning, Royal High Students. We are excited for your first day of school. Please get up and get ready for breakfast at six o'clock, your first class starts at seven. You may look at your schedule to see which book you will need first."

Ellie put on her fuzzy slippers and walked to her closet, passing her mirror on the way.

She decided to wear a white dress with only one layer that reached right above the knee, a cream white sweater cardigan with one pearl button, her favorite diamond stud earrings, and white flats.

She grabbed all of her books, schedule, bag, and map, and then did her hair into a side braid.

Ellie quickly went to her locker, put in her code and placed all her books inside except for the book she would need for her first class, English.

The intercom spoke again as she closed her locker.

"Alright students, time for breakfast! Head to the cafeteria to start your day with a yummy meal! Remember, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

Ellie headed to the cafeteria, along with many other students who were talking loudly and excitedly.

She stood in the line and ordered pancakes, bacon, and eggs along with some fruity yogurt and orange juice. She swiped her keycard to pay, then proceeded to the waiting area.

She waited alone and then grabbed her order when it was ready and sat by herself while many other students joined in groups, filling up almost every table.

Ellie ate quietly listening to the loud talking of everyone.

Most people were saying how excited they were, or that they couldn't believe the day was here already. There were also groans and grumbles, giggling, laughing, almost everything.

A bell rang at seven o' clock sharp, and the intercom came on again. "Please make your way to your first class of the day. If you need help finding it, feel free to talk to a staff member to help you." Principal Harlow said.

Ellie used her map to find her way to English class, trying to steady her breathing as she did so.

She took a seat as they did a pop quiz to test everyone's knowledge. After that, the teacher introduced herself as Ms. Berkeley, a young, red haired woman with a snug blue dress.

At twelve o' clock that afternoon, it was lunchtime.

Ellie's stomach was growling and she was excited to see what was on the menu.

She headed to the cafeteria and ordered a sub sandwich with chips, bottled water, and a cookie for dessert.

Ellie quickly swiped her card and, again, sat alone.

Prince Edward waved to her in a friendly way. Taken aback slightly, she waved nervously in response and felt a slight blush creep onto her pale face.

"Did Prince Edward just wave at her?" Victoria scoffed to her friends at a table nearby.

Ellie hid her face by nervously adjusting her braid and ignored them.

"Oh my gosh, girls. Do you think Prince Edward and I would make the perfect couple?" Victoria asked her friends in a truly longing tone.

"Um… Duh! You and him are the most popular of your kind, you literally _belong_ together." Alexandra said kindly.

"Of course!" Monica gushed.

"Definitely." Jayda said in an almost bored tone.

"For sure!" Hayley said, by far the loudest.

Ellie felt a rush of anger for what felt like no reason.

"No way does he belong with a loser that's the daughter of lame Queen Esmay!" Hayley scoffed, making sure Ellie heard it, she even glared at her too.

"You guys, we'd be _so_ cute together!" Victoria gushed, emphasizing each and every word, just like Hayley had.

Ellie picked nervously at her food and tried to ignore them.

She couldn't help but feel quite lonely.

After eating most of her food, she dumped her tray and grabbed the last two books she would need for her next classes.

Her music book, and math book.

She was glad that math was first, so one, she could relieve the stress afterward with her favorite subject, and two, she got to save the best for last.

After a rather boring math class, she headed to music.

She sadly realized that Victoria and her group had the same music class as her.

Ellie had signed up to play viola, so she grabbed her instrument and went to the corner to practice.

She placed her music on a stand and happened to notice, with an exceptionally jealous twinge, that Victoria and her friends chose singing.

Victoria and her group stood in the front of the room, singing the whole time, which completely distracted Ellie.

She got even more bothered each time they purposely sang louder to drown out her playing. They were good singers, but very annoying.

When she finally learned to ignore it, the class was over.

Ellie sighed and decided to come down to practice later after she did her homework.

Once she was done with it, she headed downstairs with her instrument case slung over her shoulder, homework in hand, and music book in the other.

After turning in all her homework, she went into the music room and set her things to practice.

She tuned her instrument, then began playing, perfectly sliding the bow across the strings with just the right tempo and sound.

Ellie felt much better. Suddenly, there was no annoying group of mean girls, no lonely feeling, no long distance from her parents, and no more worries.

When she finished the song with one last note, she heard applause.

Prince Edward was standing right by a drum set, smiling.

Ellie froze, blushing, instrument still set on her shoulder and bow still held by the string.

"Sorry to scare you, I heard beautiful playing coming from here, and I wanted to know what it was." He said.

Ellie blushed even more, quite sure if she turned any more red, she might as well be a tomato.

"It sounded amazing." He said after a long silence.

"T-thank you." She stuttered.

"When did you learn to play?" He asked.

"When I was in second grade," Ellie replied, shyly.

"Wow," he said, his cheeks mildly turned red. "You play with so much passion. You should do that for the talent show I heard they were having."

"Uh…. I don't know. I'm not very good." Ellie replied bending down to put her instrument away.

"Nonsense, it sounded perfect." He insisted.

Ellie blushed even more. "Well, thank you for the compliment, " she said.

She rushed to grab her stuff away trying to avoid eye contact.

"I honestly think you have talent." Prince Edward said, making Ellie's heart flutter again.

"Well thank you, but I need to put some stuff away, bye," she said hurriedly right before she rushed out before he could say anything else.

Not only was she completely embarrassed that someone heard her playing, but she also felt happy that a cute prince complimented her. She hid behind a corner and saw Princess Victoria go up to Prince Edward.

"Oh great," Ellie muttered to herself.

She saw them talking, trying to make out what they were saying, but failed.

Ellie finally decided to go to her dorm for real, so she walked up the long steps, and sighed when she closed the door behind her.

She placed her instrument on her large desk and set her music book beside it, resting her face in her hands in mild exhaustion.

After awhile, she decided to go to the cafe since she was feeling a little hungry.

Ellie walked downstairs and headed to the cafe, unsurprised to see it so busy.

Cafe's are a big after school hang out, according to Ellie's assumptions.

She waited in line hoping that Victoria and her group wouldn't make her move again, because it was a long line.

When she got to the front she ordered a unicorn frappuccino, swiped her card, then sat on a stool to wait.

Victoria and her friends were already hanging out and sitting on a couch nearby chatting away.

"And he said he thought I was cool!" Victoria was saying in a dreamy tone.

Her friends oohed and ahhed.

Ellie wanted to roll her eyes, but she had never learned how. She grabbed her coffee when it was ready and sat on a bench near a window, unable to ignore the lonely ache growing inside her stomach.

She glanced outside and saw the semi setting sun, glimmering and golden, then sipped her drink which made her feel a bit better.

Ellie smoothed her skirt, and then pulled out the book she brought with her.

She dived into the magical world of fantasy, wonder, magic, and creativity.

When Ellie had finished her coffee, she recycled her cup and saw that Victoria and her friends were still there gossiping about some other girl who they considered a nerd.

Victoria was wearing a dark pink dress the stopped a couple inches above the knee. It had 5 layers of tulle like the dress she had worn yesterday, except it had sheer mesh short sleeves.

Her tiara was the same, except maybe shinier. Her shoes were hot pink heels and were rather tall in Ellie's book. Her dark hair was styled in a half up half down style, which she flipped over her shoulder as she started unto some new gossip.

Alexandra wore a coral colored dress that reached a little past the knee that had at least 2 layers of tulle and her shoes were shiny black heels that Ellie thought were at least a little more subdued.

Hayley had a blush pink dress that went to her ankles and she had sky blue kitten heels to pair with it that had little gemstones sprinkled over the toe.

Monica wore a flamingo pink gown that reached to her feet with a full skirt, though Ellie couldn't figure out what shoes she was wearing, because her dress hid them.

Jayda wore a rose pink dress with a pleated skirt that was about the same length as Victoria's, she paired it with a pair of teal heels.

Ellie quickly realized their theme was pink, pink, pink.

They were all talking and laughing, having a girl talk, seeming quite unaware of Ellie's loneliness, though she doubted they would be friends with her either way.

She sat back down on the couch and continued reading in hopes of forgetting the feeling.

Suddenly, she was startled by the loud voice of the intercom.

"Okay, students! What a great first day, Royal High Students! Time to get some shut eye so we can make tomorrow an even better day!" Ellie realized she'd been reading for a long time, though she wasn't complaining.

She closed her book and headed to her dorm, humming lightly as she did.

Her dorm mate, a carmel blonde haired green eyed girl walked out of the room next to hers, a sign in her hand that she appeared to be hanging on her door.

Ellie tried to say 'hi', but her shyness seemed to block her from doing so, so she started to open her door when the girl turned and noticed she was there.

"Oh, hello. You must be my dorm mate!" The girl said, in a kind, slightly accented voice.

Ellie turned around.

"Yeah, I am." Ellie replied, with a slight, nervous smile.

"My name is Princess Sonali. Daughter of Queen Kayla." The girl said sweetly, curtsying.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ellie said, her heart pounded with nerves, returning the curtsy.

"Your name is?" Sonali asked, kindly and sassily at the same time.

"Oh, my name's Princess Ellie." Ellie smiled.

"Oh. I've never heard that name before. Are you a new princess?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Um.. no. My mom is Queen Esmay." Ellie replied.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I don't really know all my princesses and queens. Ya know?" Sonali giggled nervously. "Well, what are you interests, Princess Ellie?" Sonali asked, clearly looking to change the subject.

"I like music, writing, and reading." Ellie said with a shrug.

"Cool. I'm into technology and mathematics. And of course art! Art is my favorite class!" Sonali said dreamily.

"Art is a fun subject." Ellie said. Sonali nodded enthusiastically.

"So… wanna be friends? I don't … really have any.." Sonali said.

"Um.. well.. Sure." Ellie said.

"Yay!" Sonali said. Ellie saw she clearly wasn't the most proper princess, but she was sweet all the same

"Well, we better get some shut eye." Ellie said, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah." Sonali replied, with a thumbs up.

They both then waved bye, and then went into their rooms.

Ellie was glad that she made a friend. She smiled, and changed into her pjs and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Snippet 2, Deeper Into the Mystery

A/N: Heylo! I'm surprised that so many people read my first version of this, the original snippet, and I'm thankful that some read this one after it had undergone much needed editing. Thank you for your feedback, both positive and negative, it makes me a better writer! So, here's the second chapter, even though technically this story isn't split into chapters (yet, check back when I gain a little more energy to do so), so you honestly just get random chunks at a time. Enjoy! 3, Ravenclalways

The next morning, Ellie woke up early.

She noticed it was at least a half hour before it was time to wake up.

Ellie decided to get an early start to her day since she knew it would be impossible to go back to sleep, so she got out of bed and decided to shower.

She grabbed a towel and the dress she decided to wear that day. Ellie quietly walked to the student prep room near her dorm, and walked into one of the stalls.

She quickly showered and got ready, taking time to put a strand of her light brown hair into a small braid and then putting it back with a bobby pin.

The intercom came on telling everyone to wake up by the time she'd finished.

Since Ellie was already done getting ready, wearing her favorite lilac gray dress and black flats, she decided to go to the cafeteria early, but quickly headed back to her dorm to get her backpack.

Just as Ellie walked out with her backpack, her new friend, Sonali walked out with a towel slung over her shoulder and sleepy eyes.

"How did you get ready so fast?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Actually, I got up early. Mostly on accident though." Ellie replied.

"Oh… cute dress." Sonali said. "I'll meet you at breakfast, okay? I need to shower." Sonali smiled and then walked out of the dorm.

Ellie smiled back.

She walked to the cafeteria at her own pace, enjoying the feeling because normally she was rushing, but since she was done getting ready and early, while everyone else was still waking up and getting ready, she wouldn't have to try to avoid people as quick as she could.

She sat at one of the tables, alone, soaking up the quiet.

"Hey!" Someone called.

Ellie turned her head and saw Sonali, her caramel blonde hair curly and frizzy yet still a little damp.

"I tried to get done quickly so I could meet you sooner!" she explained, sounding a little out of breath but smiled all the same. Ellie smiled back.

"Well, we still have forty-five minutes to spare. Wanna go get some coffee from the cafe? It's nearby." Sonali suggested.

"That sounds lovely." Ellie replied.

"You talk so much like a princess. I sound like a normal teenage girl." Sonali giggled.

Ellie chuckled.

"You even laugh elegantly! How do you do it?" Sonali joked.

Ellie shrugged. "Hey, what's your mom like?" Ellie asked, hoping to change the subject.

"My mom? Queen Kayla? Well, she's the 10th most known Queen. She mostly just wants popularity. She wants me to be popular too. The first time we came here she was like 'Look it's Princess Victoria! You should be her friend! I bet she's so popular!' and all that." Sonali sighed.

"To be honest, I extremely dislike Victoria. She's mean, she lies, she gossips, and she is just _so dramatic_. She does everything in her queenly power to cause some drama everywhere she goes. She and I went to the same private school for 3 months before I moved. I never really met her, but I always heard gossip about her." Sonali added, casting a withering look at the locker that Victoria occupied.

"I don't think Victoria likes me very well." Ellie said truthfully.

"Eh, don't let her get to you. Hey, what about your mom? What's her rank on the popularity scale?" Sonali asked.

"Um… Well, last time I checked she was number 324." Ellie replied.

"Oh." Sonali said rather quietly.

Ellie was pretty sure her new friend probably didn't want to be her friend anymore considering her popularity, and she slumped a little at the thought.

"Well, that's okay." Sonali said with a shrug.

Ellie was surprised. "You mean you don't care about being friends with an unpopular weirdo?" Ellie asked.

"Unpopular weirdo? Ellie, I don't think of you that way. Like I said, I don't care about popularity. You are a nice girl who's perfect for a friend." Sonali smiled.

"Are you sure?" Ellie questioned tentatively.

"Positive."

Since the cafe was closed-Sonali was rather disappointed and at one point considered staying there until it was open- they turned back and walked back to the cafeteria, getting to be first in line for being so early.

"You can order first." Sonali said.

"No, you go first." Ellie replied.

"Um, are you sure?" Sonali asked.

"Positive." Ellie smiled.

Sonali grinned back, then ordered coffee and a granola bar, swiped her card and waited for her food to be ready.

Ellie ordered a strawberry yogurt smoothie with french toast and bacon. She swiped her card, then waited with Sonali.

They sat together once their food was ready, Sonali talking about mythical creatures and other mysterious phenomenons as she ate.

Prince Edward looked over at Ellie and waved as he sat at his table, Ellie smiling rather weakly and waving back timidly.

"Prince Edward waved at you?" Sonali gasped, seeming to forget all about her story on thestrals. "Oh my gosh, he _so _likes you!" Sonali shouted.

"Shh! Sonali!" Ellie whisper shouted, blushing. "There's literally NO way he would like an unknown nobody nerd like me!" Ellie said, ducking her head and focusing on her bacon.

"Nonsense!" Sonali replied.

After a silence, Sonali smiled and asked, "Do you like him?"

"Uh…" Ellie mumbled, her face flushed.

"You soooo like him!" Sonali was grinning from ear to ear.

"Er… he's more of a friend." Ellie said.

"You like him!" Sonali insisted in a sing-songy tone.

"No!" Ellie whispered

"You two are sooo perfect together!" Sonali said dreamily.

"Yeah, I think Victoria would disagree with you," Ellie said, trying not to sound bitter. "He probably likes her anyways. Besides, she's popular, I'm not." Ellie sighed.

"Yeah, but, your kind. She's not. Your friendly. She's not. Your smart. She's not." Sonali said.

Ellie looked up, looking both surprised and hopeful.

"What? Really?" Ellie asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Only the truth girl, pinky princess promise." Sonali said, holding up her pinky.

Ellie crossed it with hers. "You're so cool." Ellie smiled.

"I know." Sonali bragged jokingly, flipping her hair slightly.

Ellie giggled.

Once breakfast was over, Ellie headed to her first class, Chemistry.

Unable to prevent herself from noticing that Edward was also in her class, a few stations away.

Ellie's face flushed as she thought about what Sonali said.

After class, she stopped outside the door to check what her next class would be.

"Hello." Edward said suddenly, causing Ellie to jump a little.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you… again." Edward said quickly.

"Uh, it's okay." Ellie fake laughed, even though her heart was pounding and fluttering all at the same time.

"So, what's your next class?" Edward asked, slightly glancing at her schedule.

"Er, uh… Music." Ellie replied.

"Music? I bet you ace that class." Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah, right. I'm as good as any other person may be." Ellie shrugged.

"But no one else can play an instrument the same way you do. I heard you play," Edward insisted.

Ellie felt a light blush creeping onto her face.

"Well, thank you. Uh… I need to go grab my music book." Ellie lied, desperate to end the slightly awkward conversation.

"Bye." He smiled then rushed to his locker.

Ellie grabbed the book out of her locker and slung her instrument over her shoulder, finally breathing normally.

Victoria still had the same music class as her, so she had to suffer through her and her groups singing again.

This time, she didn't stop playing when they tried to drown out her playing, instead she took it as an opportunity to hum along quietly with the viola song.

At the end of class, Ellie felt fairly good about herself, a fairly rare feeling.

Victoria and her group came up to her by her locker, looking determined to wipe the happiness emitting from Ellie's face.

"By the way, your playing completely messed up our singing. Your playing sounds like screeching and yelling." Hayley hissed.

Hayley was wearing a hot pink dress that went a little past the knees with only one layer and the top was embroidered with pink diamonds and her heels were shiny black ankle boots.

Jayda also had a hot pink dress but with long sleeves and it reached above the knee with 3 layers of tulle and she wore shiny black peep toe heels.

Monica also wore a hot pink dress that reached right to the knee but it was strapless and the entire top was sparkly and her heels were also black but they were kitten heels.

Alexandra wore a dress a little lighter than hot pink. It had quarter sleeves that were mesh, and the skirt was the same length as Monica's, except it had more than ten layers of tulle and she had shiny wedge heels.

Victoria wore an asymmetrical fuchsia pink dress that had almost 13 layers of tulle, her shiny black stilettos complementing the dark and evil look in her eyes.

"Yeah, screeching crows on a violin don't sound good." Monica said. "Monica, for the last time! It's a bow on the viola!" Victoria cringed, her dark hair whipping over her shoulder as she glared poisonously at Monica, who seemed oblivious.

"Whoops, guess I worded my mix up." Monica said, chuckling at herself.

Ellie could tell she wasn't quite the smartest of the group.

"Do you even talk?" Victoria scoffed, ignoring Monica.

"Um.." Ellie stammered, holding her book a little tighter.

"I don't think that's talking." Jayda said. Her black curly hair bounced as she turned her head to Victoria.

"Honestly. Do you actually say words?" Victoria asked, and snapped her fingers like Ellie couldn't hear her or something.

"Ummm.." Ellie whispered trying to cover her face with her math book.

"Seriously! What a meek little dork!" Hayley shouted, a few princesses standing nearby looked over and chuckled.

"Ugh, can we do something else? My tiara is crooked from staring at her ugly complexion." Alexandra groaned.

"I agree." Victoria hissed, her hazel eyes glaring at Ellie.

She then strutted away with her friends flipping her dark hair over her shoulder as she did so.

Ellie walked very quickly to her next class, avoiding people left and right, a burning desire to get as far away from other people as her brown eyes filled with tears.

She felt her thoughts stray back to knowing how much of a worthless lump she was, her good feeling had evaporated completely.

Ellie did her math work glumly, dreading the rest of the day.

She had P.E next, her absolute least favorite class.

Her heart pounded unpleasantly as she realized Victoria and her friends were in her same gym class.

Ellie changed into her P.E clothes inside of a shower stall, knowing she was going to fail but stopped to admire the shower stalls.

It had a mirror, two shower heads, one rain shower and and one normal one. It had special water from the enchanted lake near the school that was restricted for students to go to, there was a shelf with body cleansers and washes and shampoos, all of them smelled lovely.

Ellie went outside after changing and then stood where the coach told them to, her heart plummeting rapidly as she realized they were to run a course.

She also saw that Edward was in her class too and felt a little better.

Ellie noticed Victoria flirting with him before the coach told them to stop talking and start getting ready.

When the whistle blew Ellie ran forward and did her best.

She tripped over the third hurdle, falling flat on her face. She stood up,then tried again.

Then at the next obstacle, she fell down twice landing on her back once, and the second time landing on her bottom.

On the third obstacle, Ellie couldn't swim, so the coach said she could walk through the pool.

On the fourth obstacle she couldn't jump over the last wall because she was too short so she had to jump then grab onto the top and then push herself up.

Everyone else had already finished and Ellie was still trying to get herself on top of the wall.

She felt beyond embarrassed as the students watched her from the top of the fifth obstacle where they were supposed to ring the bell when they were done.

And since they were outside, Ellie felt hotter because of the blazing sun.

She did a mild jog the best she could, she was worn out and tired and the coach was yelling at her to hurry up.

Tired Ellie could hardly lift her hands to climb.

She fell back onto the ground on the third step of the ladder, and laid there with her eyes closed.

Her entire body hurt, and she felt extremely tired.

The coach eventually went over there and help her up.

"Kid, you need more practice." he scoffed.

Victoria and her friends seemed to be cackling.

An exhausted Ellie headed to the showers to freshen up before lunch,

she quickly showered and got dressed, and then walked to the cafeteria with her arms still aching.

Sonali waved at her.

"Hey, Sonali." Ellie panted.

"Woah, sounds like P.E wore you out." Sonali replied, sounding concerned.

"It did, I'm not the most athletic person in the world." Ellie sighed.

"It's okay, I'm not either. I was lucky to complete the course yesterday. To bad we'll never have gym class together, because we alternate days so I have it tomorrow and you have it the day after that." Sonali said sadly.

"Yeah, that sucks." Ellie said, her heart plummeting to her feet.

She could hardly hold her lunch, her arms were aching like they were on fire.

"My arms still hurt." Ellie winced, as she tried to adjust her tiara but felt nothing but pain.

"That's weird." Sonali shrugged, sounding truly sympathetic before taking a large bit of her food.

Ellie could hardly eat, so she finished early.

"I'm gonna go take a walk, see if that helps." Ellie said, though she truly just wanted to be away from other people.

"Okay." Sonali said with her mouth full, then quickly swallowed. "Excuse me, sorry. Pardon my lack of manners." Sonali chuckled.

Ellie gave back a smile.

She walked around outside, her arms still felt like fire, but suddenly felt a burning need to go to the Enchanted Lake.

Even though students weren't supposed to go there, she couldn't help it, so

she sneakily walked into the woods, the trees shading her from the warm afternoon sun. Ellie sat down by the lake, and smoothed her skirt as she sat by it.

The water seemed to sparkle, even in the shade. It dazzled with a diamond like shine, she carefully reached a finger forward and swished it lightly through the water but quickly pulled it away, realizing it was cold.

Ellie then reached out her hand and dipped it in the water, keeping it there letting her hand gets used to the cool waters that seemed to melt all her anxieties away.

Her mouth suddenly felt dry. She made a cup with her hands and scooped up a little water and she brought it slowly to her mouth and sipped.

The water was sweet, cool, and made her feel the best she'd felt in years. She sipped all the water in her hands, her thirst satisfied when she finished.

Her arms didn't hurt anymore, but something did feel particularly odd.

She ignored the new feeling rising in her chest and got up and ran back to the school, rushing to her locker to grab her Art book.

Sonali looked longingly at the Art book in Ellie's hands when Sonali went over to her.

"Lucky! I have Chemistry!" she sighed.

"I'd trade you." Ellie said, watching Victoria and her friends strut into the art classroom.

In class, she painted a picture of a flower she didn't even recognize, but even so, the paintbrush in her hands seemed to sweep over the canvas with ease and calmness .

Ellie turned in her artwork and then walked to her locker, feeling oddly light.

She heard Victoria and her group behind her again, so she turned around slightly only to see them smiling wickedly.

"You know girls, we never did find out if she talks." Victoria snickered, glaring at Ellie with some sort of triumph written over her flawless face.

"Yeah." Alexandra scoffed, her blonde hair reflecting in the afternoon light that poured in through the high windows.

"You don't even belong as royalty. Your lousy mother Queen Esmay is a nobody just like you." Hayley snorted.

Ellie felt like she was stabbed in the heart with those words, but the oddly light feeling still did not fade.

"You know, your dress is ugly. Where'd you get it, the thumpster?" Monica laughed.

"Monica, it's dumpster! We talked about this! And that joke is _so_ old." Victoria said scornfully.

"Ugh. Were just wasting our time, I need some rose blend tea." Jayda said, but sounding as though she honestly just wanted to get out of this situation.

"We'll have to wait for later for that, It'll take too much time." Alexandra said.

"Whatever, let's get ready for computer class." Victoria said, glaring one last time at Ellie and then swishing away.

Ellie groaned in her head. _She_ had computer class next also.

Absentmindedly she fixed her tiara and tucked her hair behind her ear, and smoothed the skirt of her dress.

_Was the dress that ugly?_ Ellie wondered.

Prince Edward waved at her so she forced a smile and waved back.

After class, she went to her dorm to do her homework, unable to resist thoughts of strangling Victoria, as she had distracted her most of class. Once she finished her homework, she headed downstairs and turned in all of the assignments pausing in front of the music room as she heard familiar flawless voices singing.

Ellie quietly crept to the door and peeked through the window.

It was Victoria and her group.

There was a paper hanging on the door. Ellie scanned it.

_Royal High Beginning of the Year talent show_

_Sign up sheet_

_Are you talented? Are you tired of hiding it from the world? Then sign up for Royal High's beginning of the year Talent Show! There are a limited number of spots so hurry and sign up!_

Ellie wondered if that's what they were practicing, and was not surprised to see their names written in cursive on the sign up sheet.

Ellie turned away and walked to a far away bench and opened up a letter from her mother that she'd received this morning, though her heart was not quite in it.

No way was she signing up for the talent show, Victoria and her friends were the most popular girls and school, so she knew everyone would love them.

Ellie heard the door open and they all walked out laughing and smiling.

They paused when they saw Ellie sitting on a bench with her head ducked low, staring fixedly at the letter in her hands.

"Oh, hey look. It's the ugly nobody." Hayley laughed as they all strutted towards her.

Ellie didn't look up.

"You know, we still don't know if she talks." Victoria said.

Ellie's heart raced.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? If IT talks." Victoria said wickedly.

All the other girls laughed along with her.

Ellie wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to the words.

"Oh come on. Don't you talk?" Alexandra rolled her eyes.

Ellie didn't say anything.

"Geez, you really can't talk, can you?" Jayda scoffed.

Ellie remained quiet.

"Ugh, maybe were just wasting or limes." Monica said.

"Monica, it's _time_ not _limes_." Victoria cringed.

"Either way we're wasting something." Monica said, shrugging.

"Seriously! Do you talk! Why the heck won't you talk?!" Victoria shouted.

Ellie hid her face.

"Maybe you're just too dumb to talk! Maybe that's it!" Victoria screamed, clearly angry then calmed herself.

"You're nothing, just so you know! You and your lame mom are worth nothing in this world! You're a disgrace to all royalty!" Victoria spat.

Ellie felt like she was stabbed in the heart.

"Don't you know that you're nothing? Huh?" Hayley taunted.

Ellie stood up, facing them, her brown eyes emitting a look that could kill.

"I may be nothing, but don't tell my mom she isn't! She's worth way more than me!" Ellie cried, then turned on the spot and ran back to her dorm.

For the longest time, Ellie cried in her pillow until she heard a knock at the door.

She quickly wiped her eyes and said, "Come in."

Sonali opened the door, looking worried.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours! What happened? Your eyes are red!" Sonali sat on Ellie's bed next to her.

"Well, Victoria was bothering me, and then she dissed my mother so I yelled at her then ran away crying." Ellie explained, tears threatening to consume her again.

Sonali hugged her.

"Your poor thing! Victoria is such a jerk!" Sonali growled. "C'mon. You must be hungry. Wanna go to the cafe really quickly to get something to eat?"

"I guess." Ellie said as to not hurt Sonali's feelings.

At the cafe, Sonali ordered them both a sandwich and bottled water.

Then she ordered them both a chocolate ice cream, more for Ellie than for her.

Ellie was about to swipe her card but Sonali stopped her.

"Nuh-uh. I'm paying. Put the card away." Sonali said.

"But-"

"Put it away." Sonali lectured.

Ellie retrieved her card and placed it in her bag.

They sat at a table and ate their sandwiches and ice cream, which undoubtedly made Ellie feel much better.

"Wanna walk around a bit? It's still pretty sunny out." Sonali asked once they finished their meal.

"Sure." Ellie replied.

They went outside and were met with a beautiful sight of a golden semi-setting sun and gray clouds swirling around it.

Ellie couldn't help but blush when she saw Prince Edward playing football with some of his friends.

"Oh, look. It's your crush Prince Edward." Sonali teased.

"Sonali!" Ellie blushed.

Prince Edward turned and saw Ellie he smiled then waved to her before focusing back on the game.

Ellie blushed and then waved back.

"Ells, can I call you that? He's so into you!" Sonali gushed.

"Sure, you can call me that, and no way is he into me." Ellie replied.

"Ells, he is _sooo_ in love with you!" Sonali smiled.

After a long time of denying and insisting, Edward walked over to them, unnoticed by Ellie until he was standing there.

"Hey, Ellie. Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Hi, this is Sonali." Ellie smiled, sweating nervously.

"Hi, Sonali." He said, then smiled again at Ellie, and dashed off.

"Ells! He so likes you!" Sonali yelled, smiling like crazy.

"Yeah, right." Ellie replied, afraid he might've heard.

Later that night, Ellie laid in her bed, awake by all the thoughts that pulsed through her head.

She soon fell asleep only because exhaustion overwhelmed her, then fell into a calm sleep.


End file.
